Red String And Our Pinkies
by dat.tulalit.gyaru
Summary: Si red-headed yang dingin namun kau taksir dan si megane yang tsundere namun selalu ada untukmu. "My Empress." Midorima gak bisa selamanya jadi tsundere. Kalau tidak ... Chapter 6 updated!
1. Chapter 1

Yoo, dingdong-ssu, newbie nich /alaymodeon /dilempargunting/ panggil aja dingdong, ato Anna jga boleh /background blink-blink ala Kise xD

Muahahaha.

Okay, stahp.

Sbnrnya kurobas adalah kesekiaaaaaaan fandom Anna *fandom Anna banyak bgt*

Dan sbnrnya sering nulis ff cman baru dipost skrg, dan ini prtama kalinya ._.

Okay, TKP yuu jeng (?)

* * *

**The Red String Between Our Finger**

* * *

Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Aku gapunya apa2 yg bersangkutan dengan Kurobas kecuali OC dan ff ini aku ga dapet keuntungan apa-apa kecuali hanya kesenangan dan fangirling semata.

* * *

Loves me.

Loves me not.

Loves me ..

**.. Loves me not?**

Ia mendesah. Kesal. Bukan, putus asa. Putus asa melihat bunga mawar merah yang kelopaknya ia cabuti karena si bunga itu memberikan jawaban yang tidak ia harapkan kepadanya. Hanya tinggal tiga kelopak bunga yang tersisa, dan ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

Melempar bunga malang itu, ia bangkit dan dengan muka cemberut, ia berkata, "Shintarou-kun, ayo pulang."

Pemuda tampan berambut hijau di sebelahnya itu menoleh. "Harusnya saya yang bilang begitu nanodayo, saya dalam perjalanan pulang tiba-tiba kau meneleponku dan memintaku menemanimu seperti ini nanodayo," kata pemuda itu sambil membenarkan kacamatanya. "Dan tiba-tiba kau ngamuk-ngamuk seperti itu, hari ini bagi Sagitarius adalah hari yang sial."

Perempuan itu tertawa kecil. "Iya iya, tapi aku lupa sekali Shin-kun, lucky item yang repot-repot kau belikan tertinggal di rumah," terdengar nada menyesal di akhir kalimatnya.

"Ma-makannya kau jangan pelupa nanodayo, lagipula siapa yang membelikanmu lucky item , itu hanya kebetulan saja saya beli lebih, Shiroha-san," pemuda itu mengalihkan wajahnya ke sisi lain jalan.

Tertawa, perempuan yang dipanggil Shiroha itu menepuk punggung pemuda itu. "Terkadang, kau harus menghilangkan sifat tsundere-mu itu, Midorima Shintarou-kun."

"O .. Oi! Mitsuki-san! Aa, maksud saya, Shiroha-san! Saya bukan tsundere!"

Shiroha menggantung tasnya di dekat pintu. Matanya melirik ke arah pojok tempat tidurnya.

Boneka pinguin kecil yang harusnya menjadi lucky itemnya hari ini.

Shiroha tidak semaniak Midorima, yang dengan santai membawa boneka teddy bear sebesar pelukannya ke sekolah. Atau memakai kaus kaki warna-warni yang ia pikir tidak akan ketahuan namun sialnya di hari itu ada pelajaran olahraga, jadi ketika ia ganti baju, temannya, Takao, langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tapi Shiroha adalah sekian orang - mungkin hanya ia - yang mengikuti saran Midorima karena memang dirinya percaya akan ramalan.

Menjadi temannya sejak kecil membuat Shiroha tidak merasa aneh - walaupun sejak menginjak bangku SMA kecintaan sang shooter Shuutoku terhadap Oha Asa semakin menjadi-jadi.

Aku tahu dia nyentrik dan tsundere. Bukankah itu sisi manisnya?

Shiroha senyum-senyum sendiri melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu. Namun, ada juga hal yang membuatnya kesal. Seperti memberikan lucky item 'biar cepat dapat pacar', maksudnya apa itu?

Shiroha memijit keningnya sambil tersenyum.

Tapi, karena 'lucky item' itu, ia dipertemukan dengan sesosok pemuda yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Sepasang mata yang tak pernah tunduk. Mata heterokrom miliknya yang tajam. Ke mana ia selalu melangkah ia membawa aura pemimpin dan absolut.

Dan bersama gunting merah kesayangannya yang selalu ada di kantongnya, apa itu juga lucky itemnya?

Mengelus boneka pinguin itu, Shiroha teringat akan apa yang membuatnya ngamuk tadi siang.

.

.

.

.

_**"Kalian kerjakan halaman 94 sampai 96 berdua-berdua ya," guru Matematika yang membosankan itu memberikan tugas dari buku cetak tebal yang membukanya saja sudah enggan.**_

_**"Sakuya-chan, ayo sekelompok!"**_

_**Orang yang dipanggil Sakuya itu hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Hehehe .. Maaf .. Aku sudah sekelompok dengan Nomori-kun .."**_

_**Duarr.**_

_**Pertanda buruk. Bisa gak dapet teman nih. Masa ngerjain sendiri?**_

_**Salahku sendiri sih, gak langsung cari teman. Lebih tepatnya, salah sendiri gak punya banyak teman. Shiroha memandang ke sekeliling kelasnya dengan horror.**_

_**"Permisi sensei."**_

_**Ah, ya. Akashi baru kembali dari perpustakaan untuk meminjam buku rumus. Dengan kata lain dia belum punya kelompok.**_

_**"Akashi-san .."**_

_**Sepasang mata heterokrom itu menatap balik mata Shiroha. Shiroha menelan air liurnya.**_

_**Glek.**_

_**"A -"**_

_**"Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain lagi," Akashi menunjuk meja kosong di sebelahnya. "Ayo."**_

_**Shiroha menarik nafas lega. Ia duduk, lalu menunggu .. Memperhatikan Akashi.**_

_**"Shiroha-san?"**_

_**"Y-ya?"**_

_**"Kau tidak pintar matematika 'kan?"**_

_**Tepat sasaran. Yah, wajar sih, dia 'kan sekelas denganku. Alias dia pasti tahu kalau aku langganan remedial matematika, batin Shiroha.**_

_**"Hehehe .." Shiroha menggaruk kepalanya. "Bisa kau ajari aku?"**_

_**Matanya melirikku sebentar. Ayolah, ayolah, sekali ini saja, ayolah -**_

_**"Sebaiknya saya kerjakan ini sendiri, kau seharusnya bisa belajar sendiri, jangan minta kepadaku."**_

_**"Jadi -"**_

_**"Iya, kau diam saja. Lagipula kalau kau ikut campur malah tambah buruk. Biasanya, orang yang tidak pintar matematika logikanya buruk."**_

_**Jddeer.**_

_**Demi Tuhan. Demi Neptunus.**_

_**Untuk pertama kalinya Shiroha merasa bersalah dirinya tidak pintar matematika. Demi jenggot Merlin, pelajaran yang satu-satunya Shiroha tidak mengerti hanyalah matematika, selain olahraga. Terdiam, ia hanya melihat Akashi yang mengerjakan soal yang menurutnya susah dengan sekejap mata.**_

_**Uh.**_

_**Dan pulangnya, Shintarou yang malang menjadi pelampiasan Shiroha yang ngamuk.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Rrrrrr ... Rrrrrr ...

Handphone Shiroha berbunyi. Dengan malas ia mengambilnya. Pesan dari Midorima.

**From: Shintarou-kun**

**Subject: oha asa besok**

**Message: jangan lupa nonton Oha Asa besok, dan setel alarm agar tidak kesiangan, nanodayo.**

**Dan seperti biasa, saya titip lucky item untukmu kepada Natsume-san.**

**Semoga kau sudah merasa baikan, nanodayo.**

Aku tersenyum. Midorima kalau dere-derenya keluar, manis sekali.

**'Iya, semoga aku bisa bangun pagi. Biasanya kos di dekat sekolah aku bisa bangun siang, hehehe.**

**Makasih buat tadi sore.**

**Shin-kun, kau sengaja beli untukku yah?'**

Aku bisa membayangkan wajah Midorima yang tsun-tsunnya muncul. Ahahaha, lucunya.

Aku merebahkan diri ke tempat tidur. Jam menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Masih pagi, namun entah mengapa Shiroha sudah lelah. _Lelah mikirin kejadian tadi._

Akashi Seijurou, si red-headed all capable. Pintar. Kapten tim basket. Keluarganya kaya raya. Cowok perfect.

Kecuali satu, sifatnya yang main-tusuk-gunting dan dingin.

Shiroha memeluk bantalnya. Who cares! Cowok sadistis seperti itu justru menarik, atau aku yang masokis?

Whatever.

SMS masuk lagi dari Midorima.

**'Sudah kubilang, saya beli lebih nanodayo, sudah tidur, kereta biasanya penuh ketika pagi.'**

Shiroha manyun.

**'Iya iya deh Shin-kun. Makasih ya.**

**Oyasumi, kau juga, jangan tidur malam-malam.'**

Shiroha memeluk boneka pinguin merah itu, sambil tersenyum.

"Oyasumi, Akashi-san."

* * *

"Nee-chaaaan! Nee-chaaan, ayo bangun!"

Diam.

Diam.

"Nee-chan, kertas ulangan matematika kemarin ketahuan Kaa-san loh -"

"GYAAA!" Shiroha langsung bangun. Sadar ia ditipu adiknya, ia mendengus kesal.

"Nee-chan, ini dari Midorima nii-chan, lucky item of the day."

Shiroha menatap benda yang ada di tangan adiknya itu.

" ... What?"

Menatap horor benda itu, Shiroha langsung mengetik SMS kepada Midorima.

**'Aku harus memakainya?'**

* * *

Ahaha pakai apa hayoo? Tebak sndiri deh /plokk xD

Anna gatau ini pendek ato panjang, asal ngetik yang ada di pikiran Anna. Owiyeh, maafkan ketidakkonsistenan pemilihan kata Anna yah :v

Btw kan mereka temenan dari kecil, jadi mereka panggil pake nama mereka sendiri dong /eciyee /abaikan

Mengenai mat dan or, itu guebangetyaampun /malah curhat/ mau belajar mau gak sama aja :v

Maaf abal, dan random, dan juga maksain, ini juga nulis ff sambil stress mikirin akuntansi, mat, dan segudang portofolio yang harus beres, dan beban kelas 12 yg cetarr bahana badai geleper2 yang lebaynya bisa ngalahin bulu mata Sy*hrini /apadeh :v/ ditambah lagi rencana dateng ke AFA yg BATAL saudara2 **BATAL** *nangis di pojokan* gara2 sekolah Open House di tanggal yang tepat dengan day 2 AFA ;; w ;;

Lupakan soal AFA /pundung/

Untungnya, sambil nulis nih ff bisa ilang stress gara2 mikirin muka Mido-kun yg blushing2 tsun2 gitu wwww *fangirling* /ada gunting melayang/ /diam tiba2/

Okay, stahp, sblom makin parah xD

Sepertinya PC Anna bakal dibarikade sampe akhir lebaran /gara2 abis pindahan rumah, monitor ke mana PC ke mana juga gatau, yg tersisa cmn meja komputer dan speaker yg ditutup2in/ jadi maaf kalo berantakan dan typo orz

Eniwei, repiew? Ampun kaka Anna masih newbie xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

* * *

Dengan langkah gontai, Shiroha berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah Rakuzan High School. Lucky itemnya memang benar-benar membuatnya merasa beruntung - nyaris ketika pintu kereta menutup, ia bisa menyelip masuk, walaupun ia benar-benar kewalahan.

Mulai hari ini sampai akhir tahun ia akan terus seperti ini.

Selama musim gugur sampai akhir tahun, ia akan kembali tinggal di rumahnya di Tokyo untuk menemani adiknya yang sendirian di rumah. Sementara sekolah dan apartemen sewaan ada di Kyoto. Apa daya, ayah dan ibu pergi ke luar negeri untuk urusan bisnis. Well, bukan untuk yang pertama kali. Tapi setidaknya Shiroha sudah cukup mandiri untuk mengurus dirinya dan adik perempuan satu-satunya itu. Malah, ia menolak ibunya yang memaksanya untuk memnerinya seorang _butler_, yang ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Shiroha walau pikirannya malah fangirling membayangkan dirinya pagi-pagi dibangunkan oleh sesosok _butler_ yang ganteng.

Hanya saja ia tak tahan tiap tiga hari sekali harus bolak-balik Tokyo-Kyoto.

Oke, batin Shiroha. Aku sudah menghubungi Karen-san, agar aku diliburkan dari kerja sambilan. Lalu, aku belum pergi ke bank untuk cek saldo bulan ini .. Aaah.

Ia masuk ke kelasnya dan menggeser kursinya, lalu duduk. Matanya menangkap sesosok berambut merah di depannya.

Aaah, Akashi Seijurou. That red hair. Blazing red. Merah yang ia sukai.

Hanya memandangnya dari belakang seperti ini sudah membuatnya merasa cukup senang.

* * *

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Shiroha beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan bermaksud untuk segera bergegas ke kantin -

"Shiroha-san? Bisa tolong kembalikan kamus dan buku-buku ini ke perpustakaan?"

Nah, ini yang membuat Shiroha ingin segera bergegas ke kantin. Yasudalah, kali-kali.

"Akashi-san? Bisa kau bantu Shiroha?"

Wait.

Wat?

"Baik sensei," jawab Akashi lalu berdiri, meninggalkan papan shoginya.

Shiroha menggigit bibir bawahnya. Oh, jadi ini yang dimaksud Shin-kun? Oh yeah bring it on! Akan kutunjukkan kalau aku adalah perempuan yang bisa diandalkan!

Shiroha dengan bahagianya membawa tumpukan buku itu sambil melompati-lompat kecil. Akashi mengikutinya di belakang.

"..."

Akashi menghela nafas. "Kalau kau terus berjalan seperti itu, kau bisa -"

Terlambat.

Shiroha dengan cerobohnya terpeleset dan menjatuhkan buku-buku yang dipegangnya. Dengan indahnya ia terjatuh ditimpa buku-buku besar itu.

"Pfft .."

Hah? Suara apa tadi? Akashi tertawa?

Shiroha memutar kepalanya dan melihat Akashi mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

Ah, Akashi tersenyum!

Tapi makin lama bibirnya tertarik ke atas menjadi sebuah seringai. Seringai yang hanya sedikit terlihat namun dengan cepat ia menyembunyikannya.

"Hati-hati."

Shiroha dengan gugupnya menyambut uluran tangan Akashi. Dengan kikuk ia berdiri, menunduk sopan.

"Terimakasih Akashi-san."

"Kau bawa punyaku. Cepat antar ke perpustakaan."

"Eh?"

"Saya bereskan punyamu, kuat juga kau bawa buku-buku seperti ini."

Akashi menyerahkan setumpuk buku yang ada di tangannya kepada Shiroha. "Kalau kau jatuh lagi berarti kamu ceroboh."

Shiroha merasakan pipinya memanas saat tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan Akashi. "Terima .. kasih .."

Shiroha membungkuk dan membalik tubuhnya. Dalam hatinya, ia bersorak dan berterimakasih pada Midorima atas lucky itemnya hari ini. Akashi, bilang saja kau mau membantuku!

"Namamu Shiroha Mitsuki kan?"

"I - iya, kenapa?"

"Tidak .." Akashi bangkit, membawa buku-buku yang tadi berserakan di tangan.

Shiroha mematung.

Sial, Akashi sudah melihatnya.

* * *

Kepala Shiroha sakit. Oke, lucky item Midorima sangat manjur - terlalu manjur malah - sampai jadwal piket yang harusnya bukan dirinya dengan Akashi malah dengan mudahnya diganti karena temannya ada keperluan mendadak.

"Maaf ya, aku harus mengantar adikku pulang, makasih banget yaaaa .."

Oke, cepat selesaikan bagianku sebelum Akashi datang - oh well, Akashi _baru _saja datang, masuk ke kelas dengan tampangnya yang datar.

Sial.

Aduh, jangan lihat ke sini dong, batin Shiroha sambil melirik Akashi dari ujung matanya. Sial juga hari ini, bagaimana kalau ia marah dan melakukan hal yang seperti - melempar gunting?

"Shiroha-san."

"Eeep! I - iya!" Shiroha kaget. Sial, ketahuan aku tegang!

"Sebelah sini masih kotor."

"I .. Iya, sebentar."

Memainkan sapunya, ia memeriksa kalung yang tergantung di lehernya. Sip, sudah masuk.

"Kalungnya bagus, untuk apa disembunyikan?"

Deg!

"Aa .. Umm .. "

Aduh, tuh kan, bagaimana ini? Untuk saat ini, ia merutuki nasibnya - bukan, gara-gara Oha Asa.

"Ada apa Shiroha-san?" Akashi melangkah mendekatiku. "Pemberian orang kah? Tapi kalau pemberian orang kenapa -"

"Ma .. Maaf! Aku .. Aku harus mengejar kereta! Kalau aku telat .. Aku harus menunggu tiga jam lagi untuk keberangkatan selanjutnya, jadi .. Sampai besok!"

Shiroha melempar sapunya, langsung menyambar tas sekolahnya, dan segera lari keluar kelas.

Shin-kun! Mana Shin-kun! Ini terlalu manjur sampai aku bahkan bisa pingsan di tempat!

* * *

"..."

"Jadi begitu, Shin-kun," Shiroha memainkan jari-jarinya. "Dia melihat kalungku, yah tidak berdampak dengan keberuntunganku juga sih, tapi .. Ia tahu dong!" Shiroha menunjuk ke arah liontin kalungnya.

"Tidak ada lagi nama murid di sekolah yang inisialnya A.S, Shin-kun, dan begitu ia menanyakan tentang kalung ini, sebelum kalimatnya selesai pun aku langsung kabur, tidak tahu mau berkata apa .."

Midorima diam saja mendengar ocehan Shiroha. Shiroha cemberut.

"Yah, Shin-kun! Jangan diam begitu saja!" Shiroha memukul-mukul lengan Midorima. "Dia akan marah! Coba saja kalau aku tidak segera kabur, mungkin guntingnya sudah menancap di kepalaku!"

"Kurasa tidak, nanodayo," Midorima membenarkan kacamatanya. "Dia tak akan melakukannya kepadamu. Walau ia sadis, kalau ia merasa terganggu dengan dirimu pasti ia akan meminta dengan sopan nanodayo."

"Eh? Dari mana kau tahu? Kau tahu orangnya yang mana?"

"... dari Oha Asa."

"Shin-kun, jangan bercanda ah!" Shiroha mencubit lengan Midorima.

"Sakit, nanodayo."

"Huft," Shiroha menggembungkan pipinya. "Oh iya, aku tidak melihat lucky item milikmu, memangnya apa?"

"... Bukan urusanmu, nanodayo."

"Jahat ih!"

"Sana cepat masuk rumah nanodayo," Midorima bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Shiroha memasukkan tangannya ke saku jaketnya.

"Iya-iya, baiklah."

Tiba-tiba Midorima berhenti. "Shiroha-san .. Kau besok tidak pulang ke sini ya .."

"Iya Shin-kun, kenapa? Ehehehe, jangan sampai kangen yah!" Shiroha sambil tertawa menepuk pundak si megane hijau itu.

"Bu-bukan begitu kok! Saya .. hanya ingin mengingatkan jangan sampai lupa membeli lucky item, nanodayo."

Midorima sebisa mungkin menahan rona merah yang merambati wajahnya. Shiroha tertawa.

"Ya ya baiklah, terima kasih ya," balas Shiroha sambil tersenyum.

"Oyasumi, Shintarou-kun."

* * *

Midorima menutup pintu kamarnya. Melepas kacamatanya, ia mendesah.

Coba saja ia tahu ..

Memijit keningnya, ia menghampiri tempat tidurnya dan mengambil dompetnya. Ia perlahan membukanya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu.

Lucky itemnya.

Foto seorang perempuan yang sejak SMP ia sukai.

Sayangnya ia menyukai _mantan _kaptennya. Si mata heterokrom.

Yang Midorima khawatirkan adalah, Shiroha tidak tahu kalau ia dan Akashi saling kenal. Lucu juga, saling mengenal sejak kecil tapi bahkan tidak tahu rekan satu tim basketnya.

_Shiroha 'kan tidak tertarik dengan basket_, batin Midorima, entah mengapa merasa sedikit lega.

Senyum pahit menghiasi bibirnya yang tipis. Apa foto ini harus tetap kusimpan atau tidak?

Midorima membaringkan dirinya di tempat tidurnya. Si laki-laki bersurai hijau itu menatap jari-jarinya yang panjang, terbalut dalam tape putih.

Kalau saja _red string of fate _itu jelas terlihat, batin Midorima.

Aku ingin tahu, kelingking siapakah yang terhubung dengan kelingkingku?

* * *

Yeee beres chap. 2 /pegel ngetik di bb/

Jempol sakit gegara padnya keras bro /malah curhat/ tapi ide cerita terus muncul, jadi keterusan drpd ntar ilang :v

Anna mengetik ff ini mengabaikan pr akuntansi gyahahaha *ngerjain pas bobo aja /heh

Aduh, entah mengapa Anna bikin Mido-kun jadi begini sifatnya /masih tsundere sih tapi yaa .. Begitu deh :v mungkin jauh di dalam hatinya Mido-kun adalah orang yang seperti di atas /eh/ biarin lah, biar adorabru (?)

Maaf terlalu pendek-ssu, ideku tiba2 mentok _(:3 」∠)_

To **psychoarea: **yee review pertama /tebar confetti/ ini lanjutannya, semoga bisa menghibur u,u kekekeke, suka cowok sadis? Anna jugaaa yee *tos xD thx for fav btw

Sama2 juga x3

**UseMyImagination**: omg I'm your big fans I'm your silent reader sblom punya akun di sini xD ga nyangka dibaca ff gaje gini xD

Di chapter ini udh dijelasin kok xD salah ya, harusnya dijelasin dari awal /garuk2 xD

Abisnya Anna paling suka di GoM cmn si merah ama ijo sih, yah walopun smuanya suka ahahaha xD


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

* * *

"Mitsuki-chaaaan ~ "

Shiroha menoleh. Seorang perempuan berambut coklat menghampirinya. "Sepulang sekolah nanti, lihat klub renang yuk!"

Matanya berbinar-binar. Shiroha menghela nafas. "Pasti mau ngeceng 'kan?"

"Muuuu ~ ayolah, sekali ini saja ~," si perempuan itu memohon kepada Shiroha. "Lagipula, gak ada ruginya 'kan, mereka kan ganteng-ganteng!"

"Oke-oke, Suzu-chan, aku ikut," Shiroha dengan pasrah mengikuti ajakan sahabatnya itu. "Jadi berhenti menarik-narik lenganku, oke?"

"Yeheeey! Mitsuki-chan, pasti gak bakal rugi deh," perempuan yang dipanggil Suzu itu tertawa. "Oke, kau tahu PR untuk besok?"

"Pelajaran favoritmu."

"Hah? Astaga, Bahasa Inggris? Kejamnya! Mentang-mentang kau jago inggris ~"

"Dan kau jago Matematika, kita impas," Shiroha manyun mengingat kejadian kemarin lusa. Suzu dapat membaca pikiran Shiroha yang terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

"Sudah Mitsuki-chan, jangan dipikirkan, coba saja kalau aku sekelas denganmu, sudah kumarahi si Akashi itu .."

Shiroha tertawa. "Aku yakin kau tidak akan pernah berani .. "

Bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi. Suzu pun melambaikan tangan kepadaku dan segera menuju ke kelasnya. Aku menghela nafas.

Rrrrrr ... Rrrrrr ...

Sms dari Midorima? Pagi-pagi seperti ini?

**'Hati-hati di jalan nanodayo.'**

Shiroha menahan tawa, namun entah mengapa ia merasa senang. Setidaknya ada temannya yang menunjukkan perhatian padanya.

**'Aku sudah sampai Shin-kun. Oh ya, lucky item untuk Cancer imut yaaa ~'**

Shiroha tertawa, kali ini tidak bisa ditahan. Masalahnya lucky item Cancer adalah kaos kaki berjari berwarna merah muda yang imutnya minta ampun.

"Anak-anak, duduk semuanya," perintah seorang guru, yang adalah wali kelas Shiroha. Seluruh murid kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing. Shiroha mengintip ke barisan depan.

Akashi belum datang?

"Nanti di jam ketiga, kalian akan diminta berkumpul di aula lantai tiga. Ada pngumuman mengenai pemindahan jabatan ketua OSIS."

Mulut Shiroha sedikit terbuka. Kaget. Jabatan Akashi sebagai ketua OSIS yang baru saja diraihnya dalam waktu dua minggu sejak tahun ajaran kedua tiba-tiba dicopot?

"No wonder, dia kan sudah menjabat menjadi ketua tim basket, pasti ia merasa keberatan," celetuk teman sebelahnya.

"Yuya-kun?"

"Iya, sebenarnya Akashi sudah tahu tentang hal bahwa sebenarnya ia memang akan ditunjuk oleh ketua OSIS sebelumnya untuk menggantikan dirinya waktu di tahun pertama, tapi ia masuk tim basket dan dalam waktu singkat ia ditunjuk menjadi kapten."

Aku tahu itu, batin Shiroha. "Jadi siapa ya ketua OSIS yang baru?"

"Bukannya sudah jelas? Walaupun Namizaki-senpai sudah kelas tiga, sekarang kan masih semester satu. Jadi ia akan menjabat sampai semester satu berakhir, kecuali diadakan pemilihan ketua OSIS yang baru."

Shiroha mengangguk-angguk saja. Ayolah, cepat-cepat pelajaran ketiga!

* * *

Rombongan murid dari angkatan pertama sampai terakhir berbondong-bondong berkumpul di aula lantai tiga, saling berbisik-bisik mengenai pemindahan gelar Akashi yang bisa dibilang secara sukarela kepada orang lain. Shiroha melirik Suzu, yang hanya kedip-kedip bingung mengapa Shiroha menatapnya seperti itu.

"Suzu-chan, apa di OSIS Akashi pernah mengungkit-ungkit masalah ini?"

"Eh? Tidak pernah, ia kalau di OSIS hanya datang untuk memberi kami perintah. Sisanya ia pergi ke klub basket namun entah mengapa semua pekerjaan yang bersangkutan dengan OSIS ia selesaikan dengan mudah," jawab Suzu sedikit kaget. "Tapi ini memang aneh, Akashi yang seperti itu tiba-tiba mengundurkan diri. Bukannya ia ingin sekali jadi ketua OSIS ya?"

"Who knows?" Suzu mengangkat bahunya.

"Oke, semuanya diam, ada sedikit pengumuman mengenai pemindahan jabatan Akashi Seijurou selaku ketua OSIS. Akashi-san, silahkan naik," kata Namizaki yang melirik ke arah Akashi.

Si rambut merah melangkah masuk ke panggung, mata heterokromnya melirik murid-murid yang sedang duduk tegang.

"Selamat pagi, saya Akashi Seijurou."

Ia menatap seluruh murid-murid dengan sedikit arogan.

"Seperti apa yang diberitakan, saya akan melepas jabatan saya sebagai ketua OSIS karena beberapa faktor, di antaranya adalah karena saya ingin fokus membimbing klub basket Rakuzan High yang banyak memiliki potensi yang menguntungkan."

Matanya sekilas menatap Shiroha. Entah mengapa perut Shiroha merasa tidak enak.

"Dan saya selaku ketua OSIS, tentu saja saya akan menunjuk ketua OSIS yang baru."

Spontan seluruh murid saling berbisik. Tidak ada pemilihan ketua OSIS? Akashi yang menunjuknya sendiri? Oke, tidak masuk akal tapi harus dimasukkan di akal karena dia _absolute_. Shiroha menoleh kepada Suzu yang kebingungan. Namizaki hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Diam semuanya."

Semuanya hening. Akashi mengambil mikrofonnya, dan berjalan turun panggung.

"Aku menunjukmu, Shiroha Mitsuki."

Hah.

Hah?

Shiroha yakin telinganya terpasang dengan benar. Ia menoleh, melihat Akashi yang menyodorkan mikrofon padanya.

Ini nyata.

Tapi tidak masuk akal. Shiroha bahkan bukan anggota OSIS!

Tatapan seluruh murid mengarah padanya. Shiroha bingung. Ia menyenggol Suzu, yang sama bingungnya. Sial. Sial.

"Shiroha-san?"

"I .. Iya!"

Ucapan Akashi menyadarkannya. Dengan gugup ia mengambil mikrofon tersebut dan melangkah ke panggung.

Sepintas ia melihat Akashi.

Menyeringai.

Seringai yang sadistic.

Shiroha berharap ia mati saja.

Shin-kun, lucky itemku terlalu manjur lagi, batin Shiroha setengah menangis.

* * *

"Oke, dia kelewat gila," Shiroha dengan stress memijit kepalanya. "Aku bahkan bukan anggota OSIS, aku tak tahu duduk permasalahannya, tiba-tiba disuruh kumpul di aula dan dengan santainya ia menunjuk aku," Shiroha menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan frustasi, "untuk menjadi ketua OSIS, menggantikan dirinya?"

Shiroha duduk di kursinya, tidak tenang. Namizaki tertawa. Suzu hanya menggigiti pocky rasa coklatnya. Shiroha melempar pandang kesal ke arah mereka.

"Bantu aku dong!"

"Bantu apa Shiro-chan? Aku sudah bukan ketua OSIS lagi," Namizaki mengacak-acak rambut Shiroha. "Lagipula bagus juga panggilanmu, The Empress."

"Apa pula itu?" Tanya Shiroha bingung.

"Akashi, The Emperor. Kau, The Empress," Suzu menunjuk Shiroha dengan pocky yang sudah ia makan setengah. "Caranya menunjukmu untuk menggantikannya itu .. Sangat berani dan romantis tahu! Bahkan saat kau berpidato tadi dia menolongmu karena kau terlalu gugup!"

Come to think about it .. Mana yang romantis?

"Hoi, apa yang romantis? Dia seperti menodongku tahu!"

"Bayangkan saja ia menembakmu di depan orang banyak seperti itu," Suzu melirik Shiroha. "Kau masih menyukainya 'kan?"

"Itu sih .." Wajah Shiroha memerah. "Be .. Benar, tapi kan itu beda cerita!"

"Hohoho, Shiro-chan, kau sudah menjadi seperti perempuan sekarang," Namizaki tertawa. "Kenapa kau tidak coba dulu, kalau kau bisa? Setidaknya buatlah Akashi bangga memilihmu."

"Kau terdengar seperti bapak-bapak, senpai."

"Hei, walaupun aku sudah tumbuh kumis, aku belum bapak-bapak!" Namizaki mencubit lengan Shiroha.

"Sudah jam 3, kalian belum pulang?" Tanya Suzu yang baru saja mengecek jam di handphone-nya. "Aku pulang dulu, harus mengejar bis. Rencanaku untuk stalk cowok-cowok klub renang jadi batal deh. Namizaki-senpai, kau juga harus mengejar kereta 'kan?"

"Iya sih .. Shiro-chan tidak apa-apa pulang sendiri?"

"Apartemenku dekat dari sini kok, aku bisa sendiri," kata Shiroha sambil tersenyum. "Kalian cepat pulang, nanti malah ketinggalan."

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan ya!"

Keduanya berlari keluar gerbang sekolah. Shiroha menghela nafas. Banyak yang terjadi hari ini.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Midorima.

"Halo Shin-kun!"

"**Oi, kau tertawa 'kan soal lucky itemku?**" Suaranya terdengar agak malu. Shiroha tertawa.

"Maaf Shin-kun, tapi membayangkan dirimu memakai itu .. Aku gak bisa tahan ahahaha!"

**"Saya .. Saya kan terpaksa nanodayo!"**

"Iya-iya Shin-kun," Shiroha berhenti tertawa. "Oh ya, banyak sekali yang telah terjadi hari ini Shin-kun, aku tiba-tiba ditunjuk menjadi ketua OSIS!"

**"Saya juga ditunjuk jadi ketua OSIS nanodayo."**

"Eh? Sungguh Shin-kun? Wah, kebetulan sekali ya?" Shiroha senang mendengarnya.

**"Kebetulan ya .."**

"Eh? Ada apa Shintarou-kun?"

**"Tidak, sungguh, lagipula saya menolaknya. Kau mau pulang 'kan? Hati-hati di jalan."**

"Iya, kau juga."

Midorima memutuskan teleponnya terlebih dahulu. Shiroha melangkahkan kaki namun matanya tiba-tiba menangkap sosok merah itu.

Ada seringai di bibirnya.

"Oh, si ketua OSIS yang baru," Akashi mengeluarkan tangannya dari saku celananya. Ia menyodorkan tangan kanannya.

"Selamat ya."

Shiroha dengan gugup menanggapi uluran tangan Akashi. "I .. Iya .."

"Kau marah 'kan?"

"Eh? Ti .. Tidak! Hanya bingung saja, itu saja kok .."

"Baiklah. Bagus kalau begitu, kalau ada masalah tanyakan saja, saya bertanggung jawab membimbingmu karena seenaknya memilihmu."

"Aa .. Baiklah, Akashi-san, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, saya .. saya harus pulang .." Shiroha menunduk, gugup.

"Sampai jumpa besok."

Shiroha dengan sisa tenaganya menggerakkan kakinya keluar gerbang sekolah. Pandangan Akashi terus mengikutinya sampai ia lenyap di ujung jalan.

Akashi menyeringai.

"Shintarou-kun .. Ya?"

* * *

AAAAAAA akhirnya update juga /sobsobsob/ maaf ga update dua hari /ato tiga ya? lupa/ gara2 akhir2 ini agak repot

kemarin abis psikotes edan2an, yg ngitung sekiaaaaan banyak deretan angka yg cetar bahana itu /katanya sih itu mirip tes yg masuk itb/ aaah nyampe halaman dua aja kagak /kan aku payah mat ;; w ;;

pulang2 kaki keseleo lagi .w. trus helm kacanya pecah lagi ._.

cowok2 renang itu .. pasti pada tau lol abis di fb temen2 pada ribut pada pengen cosplay itu wkwkwkwk /ngakak

**UseMyImagination**: gyahahahahaha kenapa Akashi kepo? karenaaa ... /dibekep Akashi/ Akashi: nanti spoiler dong ... *acungin gunting*

oke Akashi stahp itt ;; A ;;

Hoo? PoV nya yaa? pas dibaca ulang trnyata ada kesalahan ketik ohohoho bukan typo sih, tapi kebiasaan Anna kalo ngetik ff tuh pake pov orang prtama, bukan org ketiga serba tau /mendadak jadi pel. bhsa indo/ nah di ff ini Anna make pov yg org ketiga itu, tapi makin ke bawah makin ada yg salah, kyk pake 'aku' yg harusnya itu pov org prtama =A= bakal diedit sih, tpi nanti /plakk xD/ thx udh diingetin. HAHAHASEK TSUNDERE GALAU ahahaha Midorima nanti ada sesi tersendirinya kok, yang manggil Shiroha pake nama kecilnya ohohoho dasar tsun2 wwww Anna baca kok ff yg butler itu xD Yg Akashi dibaca lima kali /dilirik Akashi xD

maaf klo ada typo orz RnR-ssu?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

* * *

Bisikan-bisikan terdengar seiring Shiroha melangkahkan kaki di sepanjang koridor. Suzu mengekor di belakang.

"Wah, The Empress! The Empress!" Suzu dengan norak melompat-lompat di belakang Shiroha. "Kau dengan sekejap jadi terkenal karena Akashi ya."

"Suzu-chan, diamlah," Shiroha mempercepat langkah kakinya. "Oh Ya Tuhan, ini bisa membunuhku perlahan-lahan .."

Shiroha berhenti di depan ruang OSIS, yang entah mengapa Shiroha merasakan pintu yang ada di depannya sangat besar dan berat.

"Oke, goodluck Mitsuki-chan, aku kembali ke kelas dulu!"

Suzu dengan gembiranya pergi meninggalkan Shiroha, yang sekarang agak grogi.

Shiroha membuka pintu perlahan-lahan. Ia sedikit mengintip ke dalam.

Dan mulutnya menganga sedikit.

"Tak kusangka kau datang sepagi ini, Shiroha-san."

Si kepala merah menyeringai.

"Akashi-san, kenapa ada di sini?" Tanya Shiroha sedikit bingung. Oke, dia tahu bahwa Akashi adalah ketua OSIS sebelumnya. Tapi pagi-pagi seperti ini, yang bahkan belum mulai pelajaran, tentu saja belum ada aktifitas yang bersangkutan dengan OSIS 'kan?

"Pulang sekolah, kembali ke sini."

Hah?

Shiroha tahu itu perintah. Tapi .. Yah sudahlah, Akashi memang seperti itu.

"Baiklah, aku .. Permisi dulu."

Shiroha membalik badannya dan hendak membuka pintu. Eh? Pintunya tidak terbuka?

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk pergi?" Akashi memainkan sebuah kunci di tangannya. Sejak kapan ia menguncinya?

"Well, I have my own ways," Akashi menyeringai. Shiroha sedikit berjengit.

"Temani aku sampai jam istirahat," titah Akashi dengan suara rendah. Ia mendekat pada Shiroha sambil memainkan gunting.

"Will you?"

Shiroha membuka bibirnya. "Tapi aku kan -"

"Saya sudah minta izin, tenang saja," Akashi mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang adalah surat izin.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai."

Shiroha menatap grogi Akashi yang ada di depannya.

"Angkat dagumu."

Shiroha dengan gugup mengangkat dagunya. Akashi memegang dagu Shiroha.

"Seperti ini .."

Telunjuk Akashi mengangkat dagu Shiroha dengan lembut.

**Deg!**

Ibu jari Akashi berada tepat di bawah bibir Shiroha.

_Astaga, Tuhan._

"Bagus, kau harus bisa berjalan dan berbicara dengan kepala tegak seperti ini," Akashi melepaskan tangannya.

Shiroha nyaris pingsan.

_Astaga Tuhan, apa tadi?_

Otaknya kembali berpikir lagi. Ia yakin indra perabanya masih berfungsi dengan baik dan sangat peka dengan sentuhan _tadi._

Otaknya menyadari bahwa tadi ibu jari Akashi sedikit menyentuh bibir bawah Shiroha.

Ya Tuhan, takdir memang sengaja menyiksaku, batin Shiroha sambil menahan rona pipinya.

"Nah sekarang, latihan berbicara."

Akashi duduk di kursinya. "Kau berdiri di sana. Bayangkan seakan-akan kau sedang berbicara di hadapan orang banyak."

Shiroha mendadak pucat. Oke, dia memang grogi berbicara di depan umum. Tapi di depan Akashi ternyata lebih sulit.

"Umm .. "

"Lihat ke arahku, Shiroha-san."

Mata Shiroha kembali menatap wajah Akashi. Ia berusaha menatap wajah Akashi. Tapi masalahnya tidak semudah itu.

Mata Akashi balik menatap mata Shiroha.

Dan Shiroha paling tidak tahan.

"Shiroha-san."

Ah, sial, batin Shiroha agak kesal.

"Punggungmu harus tegak, tapi rileks."

Akashi bangkit dari kursinya. Ia menghampiri Shiroha yang sedari tadi tegang.

"Kepala tetap tegak," Akashi menyentuh dagu Shiroha. "Punggung tegak namun rileks .."

Tangan Akashi menepuk punggung Shiroha. "Sekarang, perkenalkan dirimu."

"Sa .. Saya .. Saya Shiroha Mitsuki .."

"Lebih keras."

Tangan Akashi mengelus punggung Shiroha.

"Tegak."

Ah, ya Tuhan, batin Shiroha setengah meratap. Lucky itemku benar-benar manjur. Tapi aku disiksa seperti ini.

Apa diriku seorang masokis?

* * *

Shiroha dengan gontai kembali ke kelasnya, agak lega karena Akashi akhirnya mengijinkan dirinya untuk beristirahat.

"Mitsuki-chaaaaaan! Astaga! Kau kenapa? Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan? Begitu aku mendengar kau tidak kembali ke kelas sejak bel masuk berbunyi, aku khawatir sekali! Apalagi ruangan OSIS terkunci dan kau .." Suzu sedikit merendahkan suaranya, "berdua di dalam sana dengan Akashi .."

"Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih," Shiroha mengambil sekaleng soda dari kantung plastik yang dibawa Suzu. "Aku hanya disiksa secara mental."

"Serius? Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

"Sungguh tidak apa-apa, Suzu-chan, aku hanya sedikit lelah," Shiroha meminum sodanya.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong tadi ada pengumuman kalau besok kau akan berpidato .. "

"Hah?"

"Iya, Takafumi-sensei mengumumkan tadi ketika pelajaran sastra, kau .. Masa kau tak tahu?"

Tuh 'kan, pasti Akashi lagi.

"Ah, iya .. Iya kok .. "

"Eh? Sungguh? Kupikir Akashi yang memaksamu .."

Shiroha hanya tertawa. Sebenarnya iya sih.

"Shiroha-san?"

Shiroha berjengit. Akashi memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Ayo kembali lagi."

"Eh? Akashi-san? Kupikir .. Kita akan bertemu lagi nanti pulang sekolah?"

"Kau sudah tahu alasannya, kita tak punya waktu lagi, ayo," Akashi membalik badannya dan berjalan.

Shiroha melirik Suzu yang menatapnya 'selamat, kau menang jackpot.'

Shiroha menghela nafas. Oke, ini bakal jadi hari yang sangat panjang ..

* * *

"Nama saya Shiroha Mitsuki. Seperti apa yang dikabarkan kemarin, mulai hari ini saya secara resmi akan menggantikan Akashi Seijurou, sebagai ketua OSIS yang baru."

Shiroha menghela nafas lega. Akhirnya ia bisa dengan lancar memperkenalkan dirinya. Akashi bertepuk tangan.

"Sekarang, cara kau berjalan."

Shiroha mengernyitkan dahi. "Untuk apa?"

"Ketika kau memasuki panggung, kau tidak mungkin berjalan sambil menundukkan kepala 'kan?"

"Ah .."

Akashi membuka tirai rambut Shiroha. "Ponimu terlalu panjang. Kau tidak akan bisa melihat orang dengan jelas, begitu juga dengan orang lain."

Tangan Akashi secara tidak sengaja menyentuh pipi Shiroha walau sebentar. Spontan pipi Shiroha memanas.

Akashi menyeringai.

"Kau memikirkan apa?"

"Eeh? Tidak kok!" Shiroha dengan malunya langsung mundur selangkah. Dua langkah. Tiga langkah.

"Shiroha-san, hati-hati -"

Shiroha nyaris jatuh tersandung kaki meja. Akashi dengan cepat menahan pinggang Shiroha agar tidak jatuh.

"Kau ceroboh."

Peduli ia ceroboh atau tidak, ia justru sekarang berterimakasih pada kecerobohannya.

Bagaimana tidak?

Tangan kanan Akashi memeluk pinggang Shiroha dengan lembut. Wajah Akashi tepat berada di sebelah telinganya. Deru nafas Akashi yang tenang terdengar jelas di telinganya.

Takdir sedang menyiksanya perlahan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan lagi?" Tanya Akashi setengah berbisik.

Bisikkan Akashi menjatuhkannya kembali ke dunia nyata.

"A .. Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa, sungguh!" Shiroha menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik rambutnya.

"Jangan menyembunyikan wajahmu seperti itu."

Akashi, belum melepaskan tangannya, dengan tangan kirinya mengangkat wajah Shiroha dengan lembut.

Wajah Shiroha jelas terlihat. Wajahnya semakin memerah ketika matanya menatap wajah Akashi yang ditimpa sinar matahari sore. Matanya kembali bertemu dengan mata Akashi, dan dengan cepat ia mengaluhkannya ke sudut ruangan.

"Kau jelas memikirkan sesuatu," seringai Akashi.

* * *

Akashi berjalan pulang ke rumah. Supirnya mendadak tidak bisa mengantar karena harus menjemput ayahnya ke bandara. No problem, batin Akashi sambil mengetik sesuatu di handphone-nya.

**'Kau punya teman perempuan yang menarik.'**

Menekan tombol send, ia sedikit menyeringai.

Ini akan menjadi sangat menarik.

Setidaknya, ia sudah berhasil menciptakan image The Empress di dalam diri Shiroha.

Dan ia tidak sabar untuk melihatnya.

* * *

Shiroha mengeringkan rambutnya. Besok akan menjadi hari yang bersejarah, batinnya sambil melirik lucky itemnya, celengan babi kecil.

Rrrrr ... Rrrrrr ...

Shiroha dengan senang mengangkatnya. "Shin-kun!"

**"Kau tidak apa-apa nanodayo?"**

Shiroha sedikit terkejut. "Eh? Aku tidak apa-apa, memangnya ada apa?"

Terdengar nafas lega Midorima, yang langsung ia tutupi dengan sikapnya yang tsundere itu. **"Ti-tidak kok, saya hanya .. sudah lupakan."**

"Eeeh~ Shin-kun? Ada apa?"

**"Tidak apa-apa nanodayo, sudah kau cepat tidur."**

"Tapi Shin-kun, kau tiba-tiba saja .."

Lagi-lagi telepon dimatikan duluan oleh Midorima. Sedikit kesal, Shiroha menutup handphone-nya.

"Ada apa sih?"

* * *

Midorima menatap pesan singkat itu dengan serius. Matanya sedikit memancarkan kekhawatiran.

Jangan sampai, batin Midorima resah. Jangan sampai ..

Tanpa sadar ia sedikit mencengkeram handphone-nya agak keras.

* * *

Yeaaaaaaaaah udah 4 ternyata wwwwww xD

dan update gak kurang dari 12 jam cikiciww xD lagi banyak ide dan nganggur sih tepatnya xD I wonder berapa banyak kata 'menyeringai' dan seringai' yang sudah Anna ketik di sini ._.

To **mayu chii**: gyahahaha karena Akashi absolute (?) /gaknyambung xD ini sebisanya update cepet kalo nganggur wkwkwkwk xD btw thx udh bacaa yaa


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

* * *

_'Selamat pagi! Virgo, hari ini akan ada sedikit perubahan dalam hidupmu! Tergantung bagaimana kalian menjalani hari ini, jadi semangat!'_

Shiroha menghela nafas. Matanya menatap panggung yang dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam akan menjadi miliknya.

_Miliknya?_

"Kau tegang."

Suara Akashi membuyarkan lamunannya. Shiroha sedikit tersenyum kikuk memainkan ujung telinga boneka beruangnya. Akashi menaikkan alisnya.

"Boneka beruang?"

"I .. Iya .." Shiroha menunduk malu. "Lucky itemku hari ini .."

Akashi mengedipkan matanya.

"Somehow kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang."

Shiroha mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya sedikit bingung.

"Eh?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu, lagipula tenangkan dirimu, jangan sampai kau tersandung langkahmu sendiri."

Akashi menepuk pundak Shiroha. "Baiklah, tinggal sedikit lagi."

"Eh?"

Sepintas, Shiroha bisa melihat Akashi tersenyum tipis sambil memainkan guntingnya.

"Tenang saja, kau akan berterimakasih padaku."

* * *

Seluruh siswa telah berkumpul di aula. Tangan Shiroha agak berkeringat. Matanya dengan khawatir menatap panggung. Akashi sedikit mendorong punggung Shiroha.

"Ayo."

Akashi melangkah duluan. Shiroha dengan sedikit grogi memainkan ujung roknya.

Setidaknya buatlah ia merasa bangga memilihmu. Kalimat Namizaki terulang dengan jelas di dalam kepalanya.

"Selamat pagi semuanya."

Suara Akashi mampu membuat seisi aula diam seketika. Dengan tatapan yang sedikit mengintimidasi, ia mulai berbicara.

"Saya, Akashi Seijurou, mulai hari ini akan melepas jabatan saya sebagai ketua OSIS secara resmi dan dengan ini, Shiroha Mitsuki secara resmi akan mulai menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS, menggantikan saya."

Akashi menoleh. "Kepada Shiroha Mitsuki, dipersilahkan untuk naik ke atas panggung."

Seluruh siswa saling berbisik. Akashi sedikit melirik ke sudut panggung.

Seluruh siswa terdiam melihat Shiroha yang dengan percaya diri melangkahkan kaki ke meja podium. Semuanya terperangah.

Poni panjang Shiroha yang biasanya menutupi wajahnya dipotong rapi, menunjukkan wajahnya yang bersih dan mata hitamnya yang besar. Ia menatap seluruh siswa dengan tegak, dagu yang terangkat dan punggung yang tegak.

"Selamat pagi, saya Shiroha Mitsuki. Seperti yang sudah dikatakan oleh Akashi-san, saya, mulai hari ini secara resmi menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS menggantikan dirinya."

Mulutnya berhenti sebentar.

"Saya harap, selama saya bertugas, saya bisa memenuhi harapan seluruh siswa dan guru. Mohon bantuannya."

Shiroha menunduk dengan sopan, lalu bangkit kembali.

"Terima kasih kepada Akashi-san, yang sudah mempercayakan jabatannya kepadaku. Saya juga mohon bantuannya."

Akashi hanya mengangguk.

"Sekian dari saya, semoga saya dengan maksimal dapat melakukan yang terbaik dari saya, terima kasih."

Shiroha kembali menunduk, lalu kembali turun panggung. Di dalam hatinya ia sedikit lega. Semua ini sudah berakhir.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Tiba-tiba tepuk tangan terdengar. Makin banyak. Mata Shiroha melebar.

Apa yang memangnya barusan ia lakukan? Apa itu sangatlah hebat sampai-sampai semuanya bertepuk tangan sampai sehebat itu?

"Selamat, Shiroha-san."

Akashi melipat tangannya. Rasa puas sedikit tergambarkan di wajah Akashi. Shiroha sedikit tersenyum dan membungkukkan punggungnya.

"Ini berkat kau, Akashi-san."

"Oh? Perilakumu juga sedikit berubah," Akashi sedikit tertawa. Shiroha mengedipkan matanya.

Kali ini Akashi memang benar-benar tertawa. Walau hanya kecil.

"Baiklah, saya rasa saya harus bertepuk tangan juga," Akashi ikut bertepuk tangan.

Shiroha mulai merasa pipinya memanas kembali. "Akashi-san, terima kasih .."

"Sekarang kembali ke kelas, pelajaran akan segera dimulai."

Shiroha tanpa basa-basi melangkahkan kakinya keluar pintu aula belakang. Akashi menyeringai.

"Well done, My Empress."

* * *

'_Selamat pagi Cancer! Lucky item hari ini adalah pelampung renang! Tapi, kalian harus berhati-hati dengan Sagitarius! Lucky itemnya bisa menusuk dan menghancurkan harimu!'_

"Shin-chaaaan!"

Si laki-laki berambut hitam itu menghampiri Midorima sambil setengah berlari. "Shin-chan! Tunggu dong!"

"Kau saja yang jalannya lambat nanodayo," kata Midorima sambil menenteng pelampungnya. "Kita akan telat ke kelas nanodayo."

"Shin-chaaan .."

Midorima makin mempercepat langkahnya. Si laki-laki itu makin makin cerewet.

"Shin-chaaaaan, hei Shin-chaaaan! Tunggu dong!"

Nadi empat siku muncul di kepala Midorima. Ia memperlambat langkahnya.

"Cepat nanodayo."

"Ne ne ne Shin-chan, sepertinya kau sedang bad mood," si pemuda itu dengan kepo-nya terus bertanya. "Ada apa Shin-chan? Lucky item kamu tidak ketinggalan 'kan? Mukamu masam seperti itu, apa ada sesuatu Shin-chan? Shin-chan, apa kau lupa taping jarimu?"

"Takao."

"E .. Iya Shin-chan?"

"Berisik nanodayo."

Si surai hitam mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali sebelum ia menyadari kalau Midorima sudah meninggalkan dirinya lagi.

"Shin-chaaaan! Tunggu! Eii!"

Si surai hitam yang dipanggil Takao itu berlari berusaha menjajarkan langkah kakinya dengan Midorima. "Shin-chaan! Oke-oke maaf tapi jangan gitu dong!"

Midorima tiba-tiba berhenti. Takao yang tadinya berlari terpeleset karena Midorima yang tiba-tiba berhenti mendadak.

"Shin-chaaan!"

"Halo?"

Takao mengedipkan mata. Dia sedang menerima telepon ternyata. Pasti perempuan yang kemarin lagi.

"Neee Shin-chaaan? Pacarmu lagi?"

Spontan Midorima menendang pantat Takao. "Bu-bukan nanodayo! -ti-tidak, itu .. Temanku .."

"Shin-chaaan, wajahmu memerah Shin-chaaan "

"Di-diam Takao!"

Takao tertawa renyah. Menggoda Midorima memang paling menyenangkan.

"Pidatonya lancar nanodayo? Kalau begitu bagus nanodayo."

Takao menatap wajah Midorima, dan sedikit terkejut. Wajah Midorima sedikit lega, dan tersenyum.

Takao mengedipkan matanya. Tersenyum?

"Kau pulang hari ini 'kan?" Midorima kembali melanjutkan percakapannya. "Baguslah kalau begitu nanodayo, saya jemput di stasiun kalau begitu."

Takao membulatkan matanya. Dia mau jemput pacarnya?

"Baiklah, sampai nanti nanodayo."

Midorima menutup handphonenya. Melirik Takao, ia sedikit mendesis.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di bawah situ? Cepat bangun nanodayo."

"Shin-chaan, kenalkan pacarmu dong," rayu Takao. Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya, mencoba menutupi rona wajahnya.

"Bukan nanodayo, dia hanya teman. Dia akan pulang ke Tokyo karena hari ini adalah akhir minggu nanodayo."

"Hoo? Jadi kita bisa menjemputnya bersama Shin-chan?"

"Siapa yang mengajakmu nanodayo?"

"Hooo jadi benar dia itu pacar Shin-chan .. Siapa ya namanya? Shiro .. Shiroha?"

"Takao!"

"Hehehehe, ayolah Shin-chan, aku ingin bertemu dengannya, boleh ya?"

"..."

"Ya ya ya?"

"Terserah kamu nanodayo!"

* * *

Shiroha menghela nafas. Ia menunduk, mencoba mengingat apa saja yang terjadi hari ini.

Ia masih tidak percaya. Akashi memujinya. Menghitung hari, rasanya baru kurang dari seminggu Akashi mengatainya .. Bodoh.

Ah, biarkanlah.

Shiroha menatap bayangannya di kaca kereta. This is the new me, batin Shiroha.

Ia mengelus rambutnya. Rambut yag digunting secara paksa oleh Akashi. Shiroha menunduk.

Ia masih bisa mengingat sentuhan tangan Akashi memeriksa setiap helai rambutnya. Betapa ia sangat menyukai bahwa Akashi menggunting rambutnya.

Shiroha menepuk pipinya. Akashi kembali mempermainkannya .. Atau memang suka dipermainkan oleh Akashi?

Shiroha menggigit bibir bawahnya.

* * *

Midorima duduk di bangku stasiun dan meminum oshiruko miliknya, sementara Takao yang tak bisa diam menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya tak sabar.

"Shin-chaaan?"

Midorima sedikit menoleh.

"Apa?"

"Dingin sekali di sini Shin-chaaan, apa kau tahan?"

"Kau sendiri yang memaksaku untuk mengajakmu nanodayo," uap terlihat dari mulut Midorima. "Dan ini musim gugur, wajar saja nanodayo."

Takao manyun. "Bukan maksudku seperti itu Shin-chan, aku tak pernah mengira bahwa Shin-chan yang _pendiam dan tsundere_ sekarang sedang menunggu seorang perempuan di stasiun di tengah cuaca dingin ini, ne ne ne Shin-chan?"

"Takao! Di-diamlah!"

"Oh? Shin-kun?"

Midorima menoleh. Shiroha melambai-lambai dengan gembiranya.

"Shin-kuuun!"

Takao menyenggol Midorima. "Hoo Shin-kun? Dia sudah memanggil nama kecilmu? Wah wah, ternyata Shin-chan itu - aduh!" Takao mengelus rusuknya yang disodok Midorima.

"Diam nanodayo," Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Iya-iya deh."

"Shin-kun, kau menunggu di sini? Keretanya turun sebelah sana loh," Shiroha menunjuk ke arah platform 2. "Oh, Shin-kun, kau bawa teman?"

"I .. Iya nanodayo."

"Oh? Shiroha Mitsuki, senang bertemu denganmu!" Shiroha membungkuk sopan.

"Ahahaha, jangan terlalu formal, Takao Kazunari, temannya Shin-chan sejak masuk SMA!"

"Aku sering dengar dari Shin-kun, terima kasih sudah menemani Shin-kun ya, dia adalah seorang tsundere akut."

"Shiroha-san, ja-jangan bilang seperti itu .."

"Tehee! Shin-chan mukanya merah!"

"Di-diam nanodayo!"

* * *

"Aah Shin-kun! Kau memang paling baik sedunia!" Shiroha memotong okonomiyaki miliknya. "Kau masih ingat aku suka sekali ini."

"Di Kyoto banyak restoran okonomiyaki 'kan, Mitsuki-chan?" Tanya Takao.

"Oi, jangan panggil nama kecilnya!"

"Hoo? Kenapa Shin-chan?" Goda Takao iseng. Shiroha hanya tertawa.

"Tidak apa-apa Shin-kun," Shiroha meminum sedikit tehnya, "tapi ini restoran favoritku."

"Ne ne ne, Mitsuki-chan, sudah berapa lama kamu mengenal Shin-chan?"

"Eh? Aku tak tahu pasti .. Sepertinya dari kita berumur empat tahun .. Ya kan Shin-kun?" Shiroha melirik Midorima yang diam saja sejak tadi.

"I .. Iya kurasa .."

"Dari kecil ia sudah tertarik tentang Oha Asa, aku jadi ingat ketika pertama kali kita bertemu, lucky itemnya adalah sebuah .."

Shiroha sengaja berhenti. Ia tertawa melihat Midorima yang wajahnya sudah memerah seluruhnya. Takao penasaran dan semakin kepo.

"Eh? Apa Tsuki-chan? Apa? Beri tahu dong!"

"Kasihan Shin-kun, lihat, wajahnya sudah seperti itu," Shiroha mencubit lengan Midorima jahil.

"Shin-chan, apa sih?" Takao masih kepo.

"Bu-bukan .. Bukan urusanmu nanodayo."

Shiroha dan Takao tertawa sementara Midorima salah tingkah. Mereka segera menghabiskan okonomiyaki masing-masing karena sudah malam (dan karena Midorima yang memaksa ingin segera pulang karena sudah tidak tahan lagi.)

"Shin-chan, Tsuki-chan, aku pulang dulu ya, Shin-chan, jaga dia sampai ke rumah!"

Dan Takao pun ngacir.

Untung Takao sudah pergi pulang, batin Midorima. Tapi sial juga, saya tidak tahu harus bicara apa nanodayo!

Midorima akhirnya menanyakan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi mengganggunya.

"Kamu potong rambut?"

Shiroha tersenyum senang. "Iya, Akashi-san yang mengguntingnya."

_'... Kalian harus hati-hati karena lucky item Sagitarius adalah sebuah gunting!'_

Hati Midorima mencelos.

Oke, Akashi memang _suka membawa gunting_, tapi ini _beda kasus._

Menghela nafasnya, Midorima sedikit berdeham. Ia hendak berbicara, tapi ia tak bisa.

"Eh? Shin-kun? Ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa .."

Ah, sial.

"Oh iya Shin-kun, karena Takao, aku jadi kepikiran," Shiroha memainkan jarinya. "Kenapa kau tidak memanggil nama kecilku?"

"Ah .."

Midorima merasa dirinya berhenti bernafas. Oke lebay. Tapi memang nyata.

"..."

"Shin-kun, rasanya 'kan tak adil kalau hanya aku yang memanggilmu seperti itu," Shiroha melirik Midorima. "Aku pikir kau tidak suka, tapi ketika Takao memanggilku 'Mitsuki-chan', kau tiba-tiba menyuruhnya memanggilku dengan 'Shiroha'. Kenapa Shin-kun? Cemburu ya?"

Midorima langsung mendapatkan serangan jantung.

"Ehehe, bercanda kok!"

Midorima sedikit menggaruk tangannya yang tidak gatal.

"Tapi memang iya kok .." Gumam Midorima kecil sekali.

"Eh?"

"Ti .. Tidak nanodayo!"

"Tapi Shin-kun, panggil aku Mitsu-chan, ya?"

"Eh?"

"Iya, Mitsu-chan," Shiroha tersenyum. "Seharusnya kau memanggilku seperti itu 'kan? Seperti dulu waktu kita masih kecil."

Wajah Midorima makin memanas.

"Ayo panggil aku Mitsu-chan."

"Sa.. saya tidak bisa nanodayo."

"Eh? Kenapa tidak bisa?" tanya Shiroha sedikit kecewa. Midorima menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

"..tsu-chan .."

"Umm? Kurang keras!"

"..." Midorima sedikit menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya. Shiroha tertawa.

"Well, tidak apa-apa Shin-kun, jangan memaksakan diri."

"Mitsu-chan .."

Shiroha tersenyum lebar. "Iya Shin-kun! Hehehehe!" Shiroha memeluk lengan Midorima dan menyeretnya untuk melangkah lebih cepat.

"Natsume ada di rumah, mau mampir sebentar dulu? Rumah kita kan sebelahan, jadi ayo kita minum teh dulu!"

"..."

"Aku anggap setuju ya!'

Ah.

Coba saja, batin Midorima.

Coba saja bisa mengatakan lebih dari itu.

Dan seandainya Shiroha memeluk lengannya .. lebih dari sebatas sahabat.

* * *

wat did i just write orz Midorimaaaa kau kena friendzone ;; A ;; /pukpuk

yooo akhirnya update juga nih, soalnya selama 3 hari ini sibuk sama sekolah dan rl dan sedikit stress karena univ yg diincar trnyata ga mengadakan program scholarships ;; w ;; okaaay ~ orz /malah curhat

mengenai lucky itemnya si Shin-chan waktu kecil, pikir aja ndiri /sbnrnya Anna mikirnya adalah ... *kabur xD

btw lagi seneng ama snh48 nih, unyu2 x3

for the review and the favs, omg thank you thank you so muuch ;; / ;; here take my heart (?) lol hatiku udh diambil Akashi dibagi dua ama Midorima (?) /digiles truk

**UseMyImagination**: AAAAAA itu Anna juga mau dong digrepe2 (?) sama Akashi nyuu / (gunting terbang) Midonya kurang karena Anna juga bingung gegara dia di Tokyo dan belahan hatinya di Kyoto bareng ama si gembong gunting /**Akashi**: apa liat2? /sembunyi xD dan ini malah full Mido .w. diusahain imbang sih ~ tapi yaa .. mana nih yang mau dipilih Shiroha hayoo? /kampanye Akashi dan Midorima akan segera digelar xD


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

* * *

_'Virgo, hari ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan untuk diingat, jadi bersiap-siaplah!'_

Shiroha bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Sambil mengusap matanya, ia menyeret langkahnya menuju pintu kamarnya.

Tingtong.

"Natsume, tolong bukakan pintu!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

_Oh iya, Natsume 'kan pergi ke rumah temannya._

Tingtong.

Shiroha langsung berlari turun tangga, dan langsung membukakan pintu.

"Ya?"

Shiroha bengong.

"Kamu baru bangun tidur nanodayo."

"Shin-kun? Tunggu .. Aku telat ya? Aduh, maaf! Ayo masuk dulu! Ah, siaaal .."

"Saya datang 30 menit lebih awal nanodayo, karena saya tahu kalau kau pasti telat," kata Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Aku baru bangun gara-gara kemarin kita ngobrol sambil makan, 'kan tidak mungkin aku langsung tidur, nanti gendut!"

Shiroha menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh.

"Ayo, masuk saja Shin-kun!l"

"I .. Iya .."

* * *

"Shin-kun, waktu kemarin di telepon, kau juga ditunjuk jadi ketua OSIS?"

"Iya nanodayo, tapi saya menolaknya."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa sih," Midorima melirik tumpukan buku di atas sofa.

"Kau .. Belum mengerjakan PR Matematika?"

"Ah .. Hehehe, iya Shin-kun," Shiroha memainkan jarinya. "'Kan kau tahu .. Matematika aku payah banget .."

Midorima menghela nafas. "Kapan dikumpulkan?"

"Senin besok .."

Shiroha tersenyum nyengir. Midorima memijat dahinya.

"Oke, sebelum kita ke lapangan, kerjakan dulu PR nya."

"Eeh? Tapi 'kan aku tidak bisa .." Shiroha manyun. "Atau jangan-jangan, Shin-kun ingin mengajariku ya?"

"A .. Hah? Tidak nanodayo! Ma-masa kau tidak mengerti sama sekali?"

"Geez Shin-kun! Sudah tahu aku tidak suka Matematika, mengerti saja susah, sudahlah, ajari aku, oke?"

Midorima hanya terdiam, dan ketika Shiroha berbalik menuju kamarnya, Midorima akhirnya menyadari rona panas menjalari pipinya.

* * *

"..."

"..."

"Yang ini dimasukkan ke dalam f, nanodayo," Midorima menunjuk soal dan menuliskan caranya pada selembar kertas.

"Shin-kuuun, tidak mengerti .."

"Perhatikan nanodayo."

"Aku mengantuk," Shiroha menguap. "Dan bagaimana caranya kau mengajariku kalau jaraknya sejauh itu, bagaimana aku bisa memperhatikanmu?"

Ya, Midorima memilih duduk di seberang Shiroha daripada duduk di sebelahnya. Midorima dengan sedikit gugup mengambil buku Shiroha dan mengernyit melihat jawaban Shiroha.

"Kenapa kau bisa dapat jawaban segini?"

"Yang penting ada jawabannya 'kan? Ayolah Shin-kun, aku baru pulang harusnya kau ajak aku jalan-jalan .."

Shiroha tiba-tiba bangkit. Midorima terkejut.

"Kau .. Mau apa nanodayo?"

"Diam di tempat Shin-kun."

Shiroha berjalan dan mendekati Midorima. Ia duduk di sebelahnya. Ia tersenyum.

"Nah, sekarang ajari aku. Ayo cepat, nanti kita kehabisan waktu. Aku harus kembali ke Kyoto besok pagi."

Midorima mengalihkan wajahnya ke sisi lain. Shiroha menarik lengannya.

"Shin-kun, ayo lihat ke sini, ajari aku .."

"..."

Shiroha mengulurkan tangannya dan menangkupkan tangannya di pipi Midorima. "Shin-kun lihat sini -"

Mata Shiroha sedikit melebar. Wajah Midorima sangat merah. Shiroha tahu Midorima adalah seorang tsundere akut, tapi ini lain hal.

Deg.

Ah.

_Apa tadi?_

"Eh .."

"Sa .. Saya saja yang mengerjakan nanodayo!" Midorima dengan tsunderenya mengambil bolpen Shiroha dan mengerjakannya. Tangan kanannya menutupi wajahnya.

Shiroha terdiam.

Ia menempatkan tangannya di dadanya. Sudah tidak ada. Perasaan aneh tadi.

Berarti, tadi itu apa ya, pikir Shiroha.

* * *

"Shin-kun, ini," Shiroha menyodorkan sekaleng oshiruko hangat. "Bayaranmu untuk mengerjakan PR Mat. Maaf merepotkan ya."

Midorima menerimanya. Shiroha duduk di sebelah Midorima.

"Shin-kun, ingat dulu? Di saat musim gugur seperti ini, kita sering bermain di tumpukan daun di sana," Shiroha menunjuk kumpulan pohon di seberang jalan. "Walaupun kau tidak ikutan sih .."

Shiroha memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jaket. "Dan di saat itu, salju turun untuk pertama kalinya."

Midorima tersenyum, sangat tipis. Shiroha tertawa.

"Shin-kun, kau tersenyum! Pasti kau ingat dulu kau pernah jatuh karena menginjak tali sepatumu sendiri," Shiroha tertawa lebar.

"Ti-tidak nanodayo! Aku .. Aku .."

Shiroha tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Shin-kun, kau menyebut dirimu sendiri 'aku'?"

"Ti-ti-ti-tidak nanodayo! Ak-saya .."

Midorima menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Shiroha menyenggol Midorima.

"Jangan terlalu formal," kata Shiroha sambil tersenyum. "Shin-kun, di sana ada lapangan kosong, bagaimana kalau kau ajari aku basket?"

* * *

Shiroha dengan kakunya mencoba menggiring bola dan memasukkannya ke dalam ring.

"Sudah 30 kali dan belum ada yang masuk Shin-kun," protes Shiroha. "Ringnya terlalu tinggi .."

"Tidak masalah nanodayo. Cobalah untuk melompat lebih tinggi."

"Aku sudah melompat Shin-kun, dan masih tidak masuk," Shiroha mengoper bolanya kepada Midorima, "coba praktekkan lagi?"

Midorima dengan santainya melempar bolanya ke dalam ring, masuk dengan mulus. Shiroha bertepuk tangan.

"Seperti yang diduga, Shin-kun," Shiroha menangkap bola basketnya. "Tapi aku memang tidak bisa .."

Shiroha melempar bolanya ke dalam ring yang hanya membentur papan. Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Sini."

Shiroha menoleh. Dari belakang, Midorima membimbing tangan Shiroha.

"Pegang bolanya seperti ini .."

Jari Midorima bersentuhan dengan jarinya. Ah.

Ah.

Aaaaaah!

"Lalu dengan perasaanmu, coba lempar dengan jarimu, hanya dengan sedikit dorongan .."

Bola dengan mulus meninggalkan jari-jari Shiroha, melambung tinggi, dan masuk ke dalam ring.

Shiroha terdiam.

Bola basket terjatuh ke tanah, terpantul-pantul dan mendekati kaki Shiroha.

Midorima mengedipkan matanya.

Shiroha membungkuk dan hendak mengambil bola basketnya, namun tangannya bersentuhan dengan jari Midorima yang juga hendak mengambil bola.

"Ah .."

Mata Shiroha bertemu dengan mata Midorima. Dengan matanya, ia jelas melihat betapa tampannya teman masa kecilnya itu.

Dan baru sadar.

Hidungnya yang ramping, bulu matanya yang lentik, matanya yang jernih ..

Shiroha mulai merasakan wajahnya memanas.

"Mitsu-san, ja-jangan .. Menatapku seperti itu .."

Suara Midorima menjatuhkannya ke dunia nyata.

"Ah .. Eh .. "

"..."

"..."

Keduanya terdiam. Shiroha dengan malu memainkan ujung jaketnya. Aaah, perasaan apa ini, batin Shiroha tidak karuan.

Ia mengintip wajah Midorima.

Deg.

"Mitsu-san, a .. Ayo kembali, nanodayo."

Shiroha yakin matanya tidak membohonginya.

Midorima wajahnya sudah merah sampai ke telinga.

Tersenyum sedikit, ia mengikuti Midorima dari belakang.

* * *

Takao tidak pernah merasa sesial ini.

Pertama, ia mencoba untuk menelepon Midorima. Tidak diangkat. Dan ia lupa kalau hari ini Midorima ada janji dengan Shiroha.

Lalu ia menyadari bahwa dirinya terserang demam. Di rumahnya sedang tidak ada orang. Ketika mencari obat di lemari, ternyata sudah habis. Terpaksa ia harus pergi sendiri ke luar untuk membeli obat.

"Shin-chan malah enak-enakan, lagi pacaran," Takao menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya. "Dingin sekali .."

Takao melangkahkan kakinya ke jalan utama. Matanya menangkap sosok yang familiar.

"Shin-chan?"

"Takao-san!"

Takao mengedipkan matanya. Shiroha ada di belakang Midorima. Jadi mereka baru pulang?

"Yo, Shin-chan, ada apa?"

"Ti .. Tidak nanodayo .."

Takao membulatkan matanya. Hoo, ada aura menarik di antara mereka, batin Takao sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Shin-chan, bagaimana kencannya?"

Spontan wajah Midorima memerah sampai ke telinga. "Ta .. Takao! Apa maksudmu? Kami .. Hanya jalan-jalan saja, itu saja!"

"Apa bedanya dengan kencan?" Goda Takao iseng. "Ne, Tsuki-chan, Shin-chan tidak melakukan apa-apa 'kan?"

"..."

Mulut Takao terbuka sedikit.

"Ta .. Takao-san .."

Apakah virus tsundere Shin-chan sudah menular ke mana-mana, pikir Takao sambil menutup mulutnya.

_Rrrrr .. Rrrrrr_

"Per .. Permisi .."

Shiroha segera mengangkat handphonenya.

"Ah, Akashi-san?"

Takao menoleh ke arah Midorima. Midorima membaca tatapan Takao.

'You don't say?'

"Iya, besok saya akan pulang .. Oh? Sudah dibereskan .. Akashi-san, katanya kau sudah tidak mengurusiku lagi?"

Takao menyenggol Midorima.

".. Iya, akan segera ditandatangani, bawa suratnya saja ya," Shiroha menjawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Takao yang sudah gemas mencubit lengan Midorima. Midorima menginjak kaki Takao.

"Diam nanodayo!" Teriak Midorima setengah berbisik.

"Baiklah, sampai nanti Senin .."

Shiroha menutup handphonenya. Ia menoleh ke arah Midorima.

"Shin-kun .. Aku harus pulang sekarang .."

"Ah .. Iya .."

"Shin-chaaan, kau tidak mengantarnya pulang?" Takao menepuk punggung Midorima sambil tersenyum.

"..."

"Baiklah, ayo Shin-kun."

Midorima menoleh ke arah Takao. Takao tertawa.

"Ayolah Shin-chan, antar dia sampai ke rumah."

Midorima tersenyum tipis.

Takao melambaikan tangannya. Midorima mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

"Mitsu-san, ayo, nanti telat," Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Iya .."

* * *

Semilir angin November menghembus lembut wajah Shiroha. Shiroha menaikkan syalnya sampai ke batas mulut. Ia menggosok kedua tangannya.

"Dinginnya .."

Shiroha mengintip ke arah depan. Midorima berjalan di depannya dengan tangan terlipat di dadanya.

Ah.

Entah mengapa punggung yang ada di hadapannya terlihat sangat tegap.

Dan lengannya.

Lengan itukah yang selama ini aku peluk?

Shiroha setengah menunduk.

Perasaan apa ini?

Ah.

Ia memandang jalan yang ada di depannya, dan menyadari bahwa titik-titik putih ringan yang familiar menempel di jaketnya.

Salju mulai turun.

"Turun salju?"

"Ini sudah akhir November nanodayo," Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya.

"..."

"..."

Suasana canggung menyelimuti keduanya seiring keduanya melangkahkan kaki di tengah-tengah salju. Shiroha menghembuskan nafas ke tangannya, dan menggosok-gosokkan telinganya yang sudah terasa beku.

"..."

Midorima tiba-tiba berhenti. Ia membalik badannya. Tangannya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya.

"Kau .. Kau melupakan lucky item milikmu, nanodayo."

Perlahan, Midorima memakaikan penutup telinga pada Shiroha. Tangannya dengan lembut menarik rambut Shiroha yang panjang agar tidak berantakkan.

Ah.

Ah.

"Itu .. Aku beli lebih, nanodayo."

Shiroha tetap menunduk. "Terima kasih .."

Deg.

Perasaan ini lagi.

Ia menunggu tangan Midorima turun dari kepalanya. Tapi ..

Tangan Midorima turun ke pundak Shiroha. Shiroha membulatkan matanya.

Suara Midorima memecah keheningan.

"Aku .."

* * *

AKU APA HAYOOO GYAHAHAHAHA /sodok Mido/ xD

Dere-derenya Mido kebanyakan yah di sini, sampe tumpeh-tumpeh /digiles xD/ chapter berikutnyaa ~ Akashi strikes again gyahahaha /mandiin gunting keramatnya Akashi/

Daan makasih untuk reviewnya, Anna udh punya endingnya, penasaran? Mau tau aja ato mau tau bangeeet? /dilempar gunting/ xD

ohya, maaf telat update, salahkan film horor yang satu itu, The Conjuring, beneran deh walopun parnonya dikit banget tapi tetep aja takut =3= jadi gabisa update pas malem2 kyk biasa

Dan nasib storynya Mukkun yang _Sugar Sugar_, Anna udah aada nih, tinggal upload, tapiii nanti aah ~ bisi ada yg mau ditambahin x3

BTW HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY KAGAMI TAIGAAAA, KEEP CALM AND STAY UKEEE /dilempar/ xD

*sepertinya di sini banyak ketidakkonsistenan kosa kata yah ._.


End file.
